


This One's For You, Nonnie ;)

by cryptidkickflip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Weapons Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/pseuds/cryptidkickflip
Summary: seeing as you love reading my works, i figured i'd ask my friends if they'd help me come up with a few ideas for some... disgusting new works.hope you like what you see. ;)business:every chapter doesn't contain every kink.each chapter is something requested on twitter from a pal. i'll put in depth-descriptions in the notes above each chapter so that you don't read something you don't want to.





	1. Ryn

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter contains:  
> non-con shendak  
> weapons play  
> breeding kink  
> oviposition  
> and reference to past non-con

Shiro slammed his fist on the barrier separating himself from Sendak.

 

“You’re a broken soldier! You can’t hold out forever,” He growled, taking a step back from the barrier. The machine that Sendak was hooked up to let out a spurt of red liquid and Shiro watched with satisfaction as he watched it disperse. “So you _can_ hear me.”

 

That’s when Shiro started asking rapid-fire questions, anything he could think of to get a reaction from Sendak.

 

“What’s the first rank you held in Zarkon’s army? Where did you find the Red Lion?” He asked, leaning in subconsciously toward the pod. “What is Zarkon’s greatest weakness? Why did you pick _me_?”

 

The last question earned Shiro a response.

 

“Because you were, and _are…_ The Champion.” Sendak’s voice echoed around the room, but he didn’t seem to have physically spoken. Was it coming from the machine? “You’ve been broken and reformed to become part of the Galra Empire. Look at your hand. It’s the strongest part of you, but not by much.”

 

“It’s not the strongest part of me. _I’m_ the strongest part of me.” Shiro said, taking a step back.

 

“You’re nothing to sneeze at, Champion. You’re a stock,” Sendak said approvingly. Shiro could feel his eyes roving over his body, even though the body before him never moved. “You’ll make a good bitch for me, won’t you, Champion?”

 

“No,” Shiro growled, taking a step forward.

 

“Yes, you will. You know that’s all you’d ever be good for, don’t you? Face it. You’ve already lost. You may as well join me and survive. I’d take such good care of you, Champion. You’d be a treasured bitch,” Sendak said, his voice taking on a cloying tone.

 

“No!” Shiro screamed. He looked up at Sendak’s face and for a split second, it looked like Sendak was snarling down at him just like he had all those times after the arena.

 

He didn’t think; he just swung.

 

His Galra fist connected with the barrier and a crack spiderwebbed out from the impact, sending a shockwave through his shoulder and down his back.

 

Sendak began to actually move this time.

 

He opened his eye and lifted his head up before a wicked smile spread across his face. To Shiro's horror, he braced himself on the back of the pod and _kicked_.

 

The barrier crumpled and Sendak stepped out of the pod.

 

Shiro scrambled back on his hands and his heels, breath coming fast and shallow, as Sendak leaned down and picked up a shard of the barrier from the floor and walked, slow and measured, to where Shiro lay prone.

 

“Oh, Champion. Look at the mess we’ve made.” He tutted, kneeling in front of Shiro. He drew the shard down the tendon running along Shiro’s neck and Shiro whined, tipping his head back. “What a good little bitch you are,”

 

Still gripping the shard, Sendak laced his fingers in Shiro’s hair and yanked his head to the side.

 

“We’re the same, you and I,” Sendak murmured into his ear, the heat of his breath tickling Shiro’s throat. “And I’m going to make sure that you don’t ever forget it.”

 

Sendak took the shard in hand and hooked it under the band of Shiro’s pants, slicing them down to his knees. Shiro cried out as Sendak flipped him around, manhandling him onto his stomach.

 

Sendak let go to pull his own pants down and Shiro tried to crawl away, but Sendak snatched his ankle and dragged him back to heel.

 

“Not so fast, Champion. We aren’t done yet,” Sendak growled, getting to his knees. “Make all the noise you want. No one is going to hear you scream.”

 

And scream Shiro did.

 

Sendak rammed his dick into Shiro’s ass dry, holding him in place with his arm across Shiro’s chest, the shard of the barrier pressed against his throat.

 

Every time Sendak pulled out, the barbs on his cock scraped Shiro raw and brought on a new flood of pain. He whimpered and sobbed, fighting against the onslaught, but that only made Sendak thrust deeper.

 

“None of the Galra bitches are this warm, this pliable,” Sendak laughed in Shiro’s ear. “You take a cock so well, Champion.”

 

Shiro didn’t have words. He couldn’t do much other than sob and pray for it to be over soon, like every other time after the matches in the arena.

 

He could tell when Sendak was close from the way his hips began to stutter, but this time was a little different.

 

The other times, Sendak would do something akin to cumming in Shiro’s ass, leaving him a gooey green mess to clean up when he left.

 

This time, Sendak’s stream of filth in Shiro’s ear went guttural. Shiro shouted and writhed as Sendak’s cock ballooned in his ass, filling him up nearly to splitting, and Sendak let out an almighty growl.

 

Something the size of Shiro’s fist was jammed into Shiro’s ass as Sendak pulled out.

 

“That’s a good little bitch,” Sendak said again, his voice hoarse. He let Shiro drop to the floor, the mass pulsating inside of him. Shiro curled around himself, whimpering with every movement of the thing inside.

 

“What—What did you do to me?” He whimpered, feeling his limbs shake on the cold metal of the ground.

 

“I ensured that the next generation of Galra will be the strongest creatures in the universe,” Sendak said, pulling his pants back up and getting to his feet. “You will carry our young and they will be _magnificent_ ,”


	2. Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheith, bottom shiro  
> rimming, semi public sex, cockwarming shiro

It was company policy that when visiting the Admiral, one knocked, then knocked again, then waited for the Admiral to answer.

 

There had been one too many times that someone had caught the Black Paladin scrambling, shirtless, to sit somewhere and act innocent, or caught the Admiral himself hurriedly wiping the sides of his mouth while the Black Paladin pulled his shirt over his lap.

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had been going on there.

 

Today, Keith thought idly, somebody ought to knock three or four times.

 

Shiro was bent over his desk, Keith standing behind him. Shiro still _technically_ was mostly dressed. Mostly. He could pull his pants up and straighten his shirt, but nothing could fix the blush on his cheeks or the way his hair looked like it had fingers gripping it.

 

That’s mostly because it _did_.

 

Keith’s hand was tangled in the short white strands, holding Shiro’s head back while he sucked little bruises down Shiro’s spine. He was making tiny, choked off noises that made Keith’s heart beat in his ears.

 

“Ready, baby?” Keith asked, letting Shiro’s head go and kneeling.

 

“I’m ready,” Shiro replied, voice husky with need.

 

Keith gripped one of Shiro’s ass cheeks in each hand and spread them, pressing the flat of his tongue to Shiro’s asshole.

 

Shiro whimpered, feeling the warm and the wet against his ass. A switch flipped and he needed _more,_ needed it _now_ , but Keith already knew that.

 

He wasn’t about to let up that soon.

 

Keith’s tongue pressed into the tight ring of muscle, lapping at the hole. Shiro could feel a globule of spit drip down his ass crack and he whimpered, pressing back against Keith’s face.

 

“Hey,” Keith said lowly. “What is it you say about patience?”

 

“If I get any more focused,” Shiro huffed. “My cock is going to explode. All of the blood is in it. All of it.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. Bend back over,” Keith laughed, pushing at Shiro’s lower back. Shiro did as he was told and Keith rewarded him with another foray with his tongue, swirling and sucking at Shiro’s hole.

 

“Christ,” Shiro moaned before pressing his face into the crook of his elbow. He absolutely couldn’t get so loud; it was lunch hour. There were going to be people _everywhere_ in the hallway.

 

Keith began to lick at him faster, the keening moan Shiro let out mostly muffled by his elbow. Keith huffed a laugh, his breath fanning over the dripping wet of his own spit on Shiro’s ass and cooling it.

 

That sent a shiver down Shiro’s spine as Keith’s face pressed harder into his ass.

 

“Please,” Shiro whispered. “Please, please,”

 

Keith ignored him and swirled his tongue again, the slick intrusion making Shiro feel his heartbeat in his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro hissed. “Please, Keith, God, fuck me.”

 

Keith pulled back and nipped Shiro’s ass cheek.

 

“I can do that.”

* * *

 

Shiro thought in passing that this was really what Keith deserved.

 

It was one of the rare moments that he had a meeting when Shiro didn’t, and Shiro had almost tripped over himself to get to Keith’s office before the rest of the people due at the meeting arrived.

 

He tucked himself under Keith’s desk and undid Keith’s fly.

 

“You’re really going to stay like that?” Keith asked, watching as Shiro got himself comfortable on his knees.

 

“Yep,” Shiro said, popping the ‘p’.

 

“Here, wait.” Keith got up and rummaged around in his gym bag. “All I’ve got is a hoodie for you to kneel on.”

 

“You’re game?” Shiro asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Shiro wondered exactly what this meeting was supposed to be about. They’d talked about damn near everything under the sun, and Kolivan hadn’t stopped telling Keith about some trade route that they would have to establish for what felt like a year.

 

Keith’s cock was half-hard in his mouth, Shiro’s hand looping around Keith’s ankle. Shiro had been surprisingly good, not licking at Keith or teasing him since the beginning of the meeting.

 

Shiro could hear Keith taking notes and humming along to what Kolivan was saying.

 

Shiro’s knees started to ache a few minutes? Hours? Later, so he weighed the pros and cons of… hurrying this meeting along.

 

He swirled his tongue over the head of Keith’s cock.

 

“And then we can—” Keith broke off with a gasp. He cleared his throat. “Oof, sorry. Indigestion.” He said, taking a sip of water. “We can—” Shiro swirled his tongue once more, and listened with glee as Keith’s voice dropped an octave. “Write up a treaty with the locals, see if they would be interested in—” Shiro applied a little suction, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. “Nng, dealing with us directly,” Keith said in a rush.

 

“Are you alright?” Kolivan asked. Shiro could hear the scepticism in his voice as he lathed his tongue over the slit of Keith’s hardening cock.

 

“Fine,” Keith replied, clearing his throat and taking another drink. “I just had some spicy food at lunch.”

 

“Oh, my,” Kolivan said, sitting back in his chair. “Whatever ‘buffalo’ is, it truly doesn’t agree with me…”

 

While Kolivan waxed poetic about his first taste of buffalo wings, Shiro slowly, gently worked on Keith’s cock. He could hear Keith swallowing and watched as his legs began to shake with the strain of keeping his hips still.

 

“Well, that should be all, Keith,” Kolivan said, making to stand. “I’ll let you take care of that indigestion,”

 

“Thank you, Kolivan,” Keith said, voice wavering. “Please shut the door on your way out.”

 

Shiro heard the door shut, and then Keith grabbed the sides of Shiro’s face with both hands.

 

“Suck it like you mean it,” Keith growled.

 

Shiro was more than happy to obey.


	3. Mey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter  
> shunkeith, spitroasting, xeno dick, semi-public sex

“The kitchen, really?” Hunk asked, looking over his boyfriends.

They hadn’t said anything… Yet. But he could feel them thinking it, really, really hard.

He had been cooking, his back to the table where they sat, but he could feel eyes on his ass and his hands as he chopped up some veg for the meal.

“Mm,” Shiro said, trying to look innocent while he read the news. “What?”

“We haven’t tried the kitchen yet,” Keith said lightly, shooting a heated look at Shiro. 

“It’s almost dinner time. Everybody will be coming down soon.” Hunk said, gesturing at the stove.

“Almost,” Keith said, waving a hand in the air. “Soon.” He scoffed, showing Hunk what he thought of such vague terms. “If we’re fast, nobody will know.”

“We can be fast,” Shiro said, looking over the datapad with a grin.

“Okay,” Hunk said, holding up his hands and dumping the veg into the stew. “This just has to simmer anyway.”

Shiro put down his datapad as Keith slid on his ass over the counter.

“How do we wanna do this?” Keith asked, hooking his hands around Hunk’s hips. 

“Well,” Shiro drawled, sitting down on the counter and unzipping. “I’ve been thinking about that mouth of yours all day,”

“What a coincidence,” Keith replied, kissing the back of Hunk’s neck. “I was thinking about his ass,”

Hunk dropped his drawers right then and there. 

Keith wasted no time, digging around in his pockets.

“You actually have supplies on you?” Hunk hissed, looking over his shoulder.

“I told you I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Keith replied, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

Hunk couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he turned back to Shiro. He had taken himself out and he was hard, watching hungrily as Keith began to work Hunk open. 

Hunk took Shiro’s cock in hand and swallowed him down, partially feeling his heartbeat in his toes from Keith’s fingers in his ass and partially because they were defiling the kitchen with twenty minutes until dinner.

“Oh,” Shiro moaned, tangling his fingers in Hunk’s hair. “That’s so fucking good. You have the best mouth,” 

“He does,” Keith replied huskily, squeezing one of Hunk’s ass cheeks in his hand. His wrist worked slowly at first but sped up with every bob of Hunk’s head. Hunk couldn’t help moaning around Shiro’s cock; Keith knew how to brush that spot so gently, just enough to make him weak in the knees. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Shiro cooed, leaning back on the counter on one elbow. “God, look at him, Keith.”

“He looks like he’s ready,” Keith replied and Hunk couldn’t tamp down on the whimper he let out when he felt Keith lining himself up.

Anytime he had the opportunity, he wanted Keith to fuck him. Not just because he was great at it, which he absolutely was, but also because his cock did that thing.

When Keith had first figured out he was half-Galra, literally nobody on the Castleship had considered this specific benefit. 

Keith gently pressed himself inside, Hunk groaning at the burn. The vibrations must’ve done something to Shiro because he hissed and jerked, careful not to ram his cock down Hunk’s throat. Hunk appreciated the gesture, but considering he already had his nose pressed in Shiro’s pubes, he didn’t really see the issue.

Keith started to move, in more ways than one. His hips rocked forward and back, gently establishing a rhythm so that Hunk wouldn’t choke. His cock also swirled in Hunk’s ass, lackadaisically brushing his prostate so nonchalantly, it was like Keith didn’t know it drove Hunk crazy.

“Look at that,” Shiro murmured quietly, dragging a thumb through the drool that leaked down Hunk’s throat. “God, Hunk,” He hissed as Hunk lathed his tongue across Shiro’s weeping slit. 

“I’m going to pick up the pace,” Keith warned lowly, moving his hips faster, faster, making Hunk whimper. The thrusts were forcing Shiro to fuck Hunk’s face, and nobody was protesting. Hunk wrapped his hands around Shiro’s hips and just held on for the ride. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Shiro chanted as Hunk hollowed out his cheeks and put some pressure on the underside of Shiro’s cock with his tongue. “Jesus, Hunk,”

Again and again, Keith pounded into Hunk with the wet slap of skin on skin, each time his cock writhing in Hunk’s ass and bringing him one step closer to climax. 

“I’m getting close, Hunk,” Shiro moaned in warning, to which Hunk shot him a thumbs-up. 

It only took a few more seconds before Shiro was cumming down Hunk’s throat. Hunk swallowed it down, toying with the head of Shiro’s cock and making him squirm before he took Shiro out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“I’m close too,” Keith huffed. Now that Shiro wasn’t down Hunk’s throat, he was free to fuck him as hard as he knew Hunk liked without fear of him gagging. Hunk buried his face in Shiro’s shirt, moaning lowly as Shiro ran his hand through Hunk’s hair.

“You two look so fucking good like this,” Shiro said into his ear, and that was what did it. Hunk came into the front of his underwear, still hooked around the bottom of his ass and not pulled down at all in the front.

Keith fucked into him faster and faster until he let out a shout and stilled, leaning over Hunk’s back. 

“I have to go change,” Hunk announced hoarsely. “You two better wash up before dinner.”


	4. Just2Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter  
> galra!shiro, omega!shiro, rut!keith, alpha!keith, knotting, multiple orgasms

 

 

Shiro could smell Keith before he even made it back to their room. He’d been different the past few days, and that sweet aroma working its way down the hallway told Shiro why.

 

He was in rut.

 

Shiro’s hands shook as he unlocked the door and stepped in, already feeling the seat of his uniform getting wet with slick.

 

Keith was lying on the bed, stripped to his underwear. His skin was shining with sweat and his teeth were set in a snarl, one hand fisted in the mattress and the other gripped around his cock.

 

“Keith,” Shiro gasped, eyebrows climbing. He perched on the end of the bed, weary. “Do you know what’s happening right now?” He asked, voice even despite his mounting fear.

 

Keith was only half-Galra, but he was absolutely an alpha. Keith had no way of knowing what was happening to him, and it was likely his first rut. Shiro doubted his ruts would have started without Galra pheromones around.

 

“No,” Keith hissed. “I’m—”

 

“It’s okay,” Shiro said, putting a hand on Keith’s cock. “If you want, I can help you.”

 

“With what?” Keith asked, whining and canting his hips upwards.

 

“You’re an alpha. It’s a Galra trait. This is rut. You have the instinct to breed. I’m an omega. You’re smelling my pheromones and your body is telling you to breed with me.” Shiro replied, shrugging at the clinical nature of his words. He didn’t want to scare Keith.

 

“Breed?! Jesus,” Keith said, looking down at his dick with horror. “Am I… Would you?”

 

“Bear children?” Shiro asked, frowning at Keith’s apparent fright. “Yes, I can. I won’t right now, though. I take medicine for that.”

 

“Oh,” Keith sighed, head hitting the pillow. He was, no doubt, thinking of every day this past week. “I didn’t know.”

 

“I assumed not when I came back to the room and smelled you,” Shiro replied, standing. “Would you like me to help?”

 

“Yeah,” Keith hissed, touching a finger to the head of his cock and jerking. “So sensitive,” He hissed.

 

“Yes,” Shiro hummed. “Usually, Galra alphas find an omega immediately when their rut begins,” Shiro said curiously, frowning at Keith. “Their lust is insatiable. I don’t know why you didn’t come to find me or another omega immediately.”

 

“I guess it’s because I’m only half,” Keith grunted.

 

“Hm,” Shiro only hummed, stripping out of his clothes. “How would you like me, sweetheart?” He asked, gentler than usual.

 

Keith usually hated it when Shiro treated him so gently. He didn’t want to be coddled for being smaller, being half. He wanted to be seen as an equal, an adversary.

 

Shiro had tried to impress upon him that he wasn’t being so soft because he thought Keith couldn’t handle a good spar. Shiro secretly assumed that Keith could kick his ass up around his ears. Shiro wanted to be soft with him because he deserved it.

 

This time, when Shiro gently stroked a clawed finger down Keith’s face, Shiro’s hand nearly the size of Keith’s head and dwarfing his features in comparison, Keith simply leaned in and whimpered.

 

He must really be in a bad way.

 

“Let me… Can I fuck you?” Keith asked, looking up at him with pained doe eyes.

 

Shiro could never, would never, say no.

 

“Let me open you up,” Keith asked, sitting up and bracketing Shiro against the wall, leaning his forearms on the cool metal and mouthing at Shiro’s jaw. A chill went down Shiro’s spine at the burning heat Keith’s mouth left. He was shocked he wasn’t sizzling on contact.

 

Keith was well, well into his rut. Every touch burned, his body temperature skyrocketed.

 

He’d cook himself alive, soon, if he didn’t get some release.

 

Shiro couldn’t speak. He only nodded, resting his hands on Keith’s waist. He could cross his thumbs in the front with his fingers brushing in the back, and that sent a dizzying sensation through him.

 

He could only assume that was all the blood draining into his cock.

 

“Undress for me, Shiro,” Keith requested, sitting back on his heels and squinting at the stimulation as he palmed his cock.

 

Shiro slid out of his bodysuit and Keith tugged it off of his ankles. Shiro leant back against the wall and Keith’s eyes widened at Shiro’s hole.

 

“Uh?” He asked, his head slowly tipping to the side. His pupils were dilating, his mouth gently pursed. If he’d retained his mother’s ears, they would have been perked in curiosity. Shiro wanted to cover him in kisses, but he knew Keith would probably hiss at him or something equally irritable if he told him how damn cute he was looking at Shiro’s hole.

 

“I’m an omega,” Shiro said again, a smile quirking his lips. “When we’re around an alpha in rut, our bodies get ready to carry a child.”

 

“Even if you’re taking the pill?” Keith asked, squinting at Shiro.

 

“Yes,” Keith nodded, looking reassured.

 

“Can I…” Keith looked back down at him and Shiro felt his cock throb.

 

“Please,” Shiro breathed. Keith inched forward on his knees and circled his hole with a finger.

 

“God, you’re so wet, Shiro,” Keith said, awestruck. “How… Is this for _me_?”

 

“All for you, little one,” Shiro murmured, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “Go ahead.”

 

Keith wasted no time. He plunged a finger into Shiro’s hole, testing the waters. His hand was burning, burning hot, and Shiro soon urged him to add a finger, and then another. Keith worked his wrist, testing where Shiro’s sensitive spots may be, searching for a g-spot like in humans.

 

“Keith,” Shiro murmured, stilling his hips and looking at Keith through his lashes. His glittering purple eyes hit Keith like a damn brick wall. “I’m ready. Please, fuck me.”

 

“Jesus,” Keith hissed, sitting forward on his knees. “You don’t have to tell me twice,”

 

Shiro huffed a laugh and laid down, beaconing Keith to sprawl over top of him.

 

“Okay, shit,” Keith hissed. “I might have to take it slow. It… It hurts a little.”

 

“Take as much time as you need, Keith,” Shiro said seriously. “You’ll feel better in a few moments.”

 

Keith nodded once, swallowing heavily, and knelt between Shiro’s knees. He lined himself up and pressed his cock into Shiro’s slick hole and an electrical _zing_ ran up his body.

 

He needed more of this and he needed it _now_.

 

“Shiro,” The name punched out of him, all the air leaving his body as his fingernails dug into Shiro’s knees. Shiro hissed at the sensation, looking up at Keith with concern in his eyes.

 

Keith looked down at his hands.

 

He had _claws._

 

“Keith, your eyes—”

 

“I can’t—” Keith said at the same time. A haze dropped over his vision, his sensation narrowing fully down to the contact at his groin. Everything was muted, muffled, blurred.

 

The gave his hips an experimental thrust and he bottomed out with a guttural whine.

 

This was what he was missing.

 

“Go ahead, Keith.” Shiro rumbled, already purring. “ _Use me_ ,”

 

Keith braced his hand on the wall behind Shiro, thrusting into him with all he had. Shiro took Keith’s hips in his hands, letting out little hiccupping cries with every thrust.

 

Keith buried his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, breathing deep as his mouth dropped open. Was he _drooling_? Shiro just smelled so goddamn good, musky-sweet mingling with sweat and something so uniquely _Shiro_ that Keith wanted to bottle it up and bathe in it for days.

 

“Fuck, Shiro, fuck,” Keith growled, more animal than man, lapping at Shiro’s throat.

 

Shiro didn’t have words; the angle that Keith chose the exact one to continually press on that slick bundle of nerves at the back of his cunt.

 

His body slammed against the headboard in a tangle of limbs and sweat, the breath knocked out of him with each thrust. He knew that Keith had some power behind him, but not like _this_. He was growling, low in his chest, his eyes gleaming yellow in the dim neon lights around the room.

 

This was the rut he knew.

 

Maybe all it took was a taste for the Galra in Keith to come out in the dark of their bedroom.

 

Keith was surrounded in Shiro, drowning in Shiro, and he couldn’t think of a better way to go.

 

He could feel the pressure building in his spine, more than any other orgasm he’d ever felt, and he stuttered a warning to Shiro but it wasn’t enough for what happened.

 

“Fuck, Shiro, I—” All at once, a crashing wave of electricity, sweet, bursting fire, filled his body and he collapsed on Shiro’s chest in a keening pile from the force. It waved over him again and again, making him cry out with each spasm that rocked his body.

 

“Keith,” Shiro panted. “You, you knotted me,”

 

Keith didn’t know what that meant. When he thought his arms could hold his weight, he pushed up and leant back to inspect where they joined.

 

A ball had formed at the base of Keith’s cock, locking him and Shiro together. He could still feel that he was hard, but the majority of his cum had already flowed into Shiro.

 

The thought of that made heat pool in his gut a second time.

 

“Do you think… Do you think we can flip over like this?” Keith asked, looking down at Shiro with need in his eyes. “I want you to ride me.”

 

Shiro didn’t even let Keith finish his sentence before he was hooking one arm under Keith’s ass and getting his feet tucked under him. Keith pulled his legs between Shiro’s and laid down as Shiro knelt over him.

 

“Holy fuck,” Keith breathed as Shiro pressed into him. “Oh, god,”

 

Shiro ground his hips once, experimentally, and Keith tipped his head back, gaping with a choked-off whine.

 

“Let me hear you, Keith. I want to hear you,” Shiro babbled, grinding his hips over and over. The more he pressed into Keith, the more he felt Keith’s cock lazily spurt cum into him.

 

With every movement of Shiro’s hips, Keith was wracked with aftershocks so powerful that his legs shook and his hands skittered up and down Shiro’s sides, searching for some kind of handhold so that he wouldn’t leave this place entirely.

 

Keith let out little mewling sobs with every thrust. Shiro took his hands in his own and pinned them above Keith’s head, kissing a line of fire down the tendon on Keith’s neck.

 

He smelled musky, virulent, and _strong_ , a deep breath making Shiro’s cock weep openly where it rested on Keith’s belly.

 

Tears rolled down Keith’s face and he was powerless to stop it, his head swimming in endorphins and lust, and he babbled again: “Shiro, I’m—I’m,”

 

“Go ahead, Keith, come on,” Shiro whispered, his breath fanning Keith’s neck.

 

Keith came again, his hips writhing and stuttering under Shiro’s body. His cock pulsated wildly in Shiro’s cunt, making them both groan in tandem. Shiro stilled his hips, waiting for Keith to come back down.

 

Keith’s eyelids fluttered open after a moment and he looked down at Shiro’s cock.

 

“Can I?” He asked, reaching for it. Shiro nodded wordlessly, tipping his head back down to continue his ministrations on Keith’s neck.

 

Keith gripped Shiro’s cock, rubbing his thumb through the precum gathered there and glistening. Shiro hissed as Keith gave him one languid stroke, bucking his hips and making Keith’s eyes roll back and his jaw drop.

 

Shiro thrusted again, fucking himself on Keith’s hand and making Keith keen once more.

 

Keith pumped his arm with every thrust Shiro made with his hips, both riding Keith and fucking himself, and soon Shiro was spraying hot cum all over Keith’s chest and stomach.

 

The smell alone brought Keith close to another round of ecstasy, Shiro riding his own orgasm out on Keith’s knotted cock pushing Keith right over the edge for a third time.

 

Shiro laid down on top of Keith in the mess he’d made, panting and sweating.

 

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed, blinking bleary eyes up at the ceiling.

 

“We’ll be stuck for a while,” Shiro said, leaning in for a kiss. Keith obliged, opening his mouth to allow Shiro access.

 

“Then we’ll have to see if you’re up for round… Three? Two?” Keith said once they’d parted. Shiro grinned down at him.

 

“I found the Galra half,” Shiro said drily. “I’m glad we’re not expected anywhere for a while.”

 

“Me too,” Keith said with a wicked look in his eyes. “I wonder how many times I can make you cum,”

 

“Mmm, that’s a thought,” Shiro said, rolling them onto their sides before laying on his back and lifting Keith to his knees. “Your turn.”


	5. Good Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody sweet messaged me on discord so their request wouldn't be public, WHICH I GET TOTALLY cos there's all kinds of dingaling anons running around.
> 
> anyway, we've got dom!keith edging sub!shiro in public, chastity cages, vibes in public, and some really, really good chocolate cake.

Shiro sat across from Keith, looking down at the menu clutched in his shaking hands. Keith scrolled on his phone, one knee crossed over the other and his foot bouncing lazily. His menu sat in front of him and his face held an expression of smug knowing.

 

His finger lazily drifted up his screen and Shiro bit down on a wail.

 

The vibe, pressed right against Shiro’s prostate, increased and decreased as Keith swiped his finger up and down on his phone.

 

“It’s got a pretty good response time,” Keith said, as if he were talking about the weather. Shiro’s lip trembled and he took measured breaths. His cock was pressing against the cage Keith had put on earlier, nearly painful but not quite. The little golden key hanging around Keith’s neck made Shiro’s hand tremors worse and his attention snapped back down to the menu.

 

“What are you getting?” Shiro asked, clearing his throat and attempting to hold a normal conversation.

 

“I’m thinking about the Rueben,” Keith said offhandedly, his thumb once again travelling up his phone screen and making Shiro’s head tip back, his eyes screwed shut.

 

He swallowed once, hard, as Keith backed off again.

 

“What about you?” Keith asked, raising a cocky eyebrow over Shiro’s menu. The heat in Keith’s eyes nearly pinned Shiro to the opposite wall, his mouth suddenly running dry.

 

He took a gulp of water, the ice in the glass rattling minutely in his hand.

 

“Chicken salad croissant.” He gasped.

 

“Sounds good, baby.” Keith purred. “Do you want dessert?”

 

God, did Shiro ever. He bobbed his head once.

 

Keith smirked at him.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

The waitress rejoined them not long after, asking them with a broad smile on her face what they’d like for lunch.

 

Keith ordered, handing her his menu. When Shiro opened his mouth to speak, he felt a pressure on his crotch that almost made him gasp aloud.

 

He shot a look across the table.

 

Keith was looking smug and innocent, like the cat that’s got the cream, his foot pressed gently into Shiro’s crotch.

 

Shiro ordered haltingly, Keith’s foot rubbing up and down the metal cage under Shiro’s jeans.

 

“Would that be all?” The waitress asked, none the wiser.

 

“And a slice of chocolate cake, please,” Keith said, eyes drilling a hole in Shiro with his chin rested on his hand.

 

“Two forks?”

 

“Just the one, please,” Keith asked, his smirk growing wider.

 

The waitress took their menus and left, offering to bring back more water.

 

“Yes, please,” Shiro gasped, draining the last of his.

 

This would be the longest lunch he’d ever had.

 

“So how’s work going?” Keith asked innocently, his foot ever moving. Shiro cursed this damn café, with the white table linens on their sidewalk tables. No one could see the hell that he was in.

 

“Good,” Shiro said, bobbing his head once. They went back and forth for a few minutes, flying in this holding pattern.

 

Just as Shiro was getting used to the stimulation, Keith picked up his phone and Shiro had to grip the table with a grunt.

 

That _had_ to be full power.

 

Shiro wouldn’t accept anything else.

 

If it wasn’t… Shiro was doomed to pass away in the outdoor seating of a sandwich shop on Broadway.

 

The waitress brought them their sandwiches and more water for Shiro, commenting that “You must be thirsty!”

 

It took all of Shiro’s willpower not to tell her exactly how many ways he was parched.

 

Keith at least let him eat in peace, lest he choke on his sandwich, but once the napkins were sitting on the plates and they were waiting for cake, Keith picked his phone back up with a grin.

 

“Oh, what’s this setting?”

 

The damn vibe began to _pulse_ , rocking Shiro back in his seat and inadvertently pressing it harder into his prostate. Shiro raised his eyebrows and turned his head to the street, eyes watering as he breathed steadily in through his nose.

 

Jesus _God_.

 

“You don’t have to call me _that,_ ” Keith chuckled. Had he said that out loud? The table edge was getting a punishment from Shiro’s gripping hands, his arms shaking from the force.

 

“Here’s your dessert, gentlemen, and the cheque.”

 

Keith took both. Good. The bastard.

 

He lazily played with the settings on his phone, switching up the vibe patterns and leaving Shiro’s chest heaving as he ate bite after bite of the chocolate cake.

 

Shiro’s mouth watered, but he knew for damn sure it wasn’t from the chocolate smell in the air.

 

“Mmm,” Keith hummed, taking the last bite. “They were right. That _was_ better than sex.”


End file.
